Christmas Interlude
by ForeverXxDecember
Summary: What if Sirius had a partner? What if she taught at Hogwarts? Takes place during The Order of the Phoenix.


Author's Note: _This is a short one-shot that takes place during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. What if Sirius had a girlfriend? What if she taught at Hogwarts?_

 _It was almost Christmas at Hogwarts. The great hall had been decorated, snow was falling outside the castle. Peeves was making the rounds singing slightly inappropriate Christmas carols to anyone that would listen. Miranda glanced at her watch, as she rounded the corner near the room of requirement. Harry was having one last meeting of Dumbledore's Army before everyone went home for the holiday's. She had warned him that it seemed dangerous given Filch and Umbridge's obsession with catching children out of their common room's after curfew-but he had insisted saying that it was important that he contribute to his peer's education, especially since Voldemort had returned and no one believed him outside of the Order._

 _Miranda paced in front of the wall three times, waiting for the door to appear. When it did she slipped inside, looking around her cautiously. To her surprise the room as empty except for Harry and Cho Chang, a pretty Ravenclaw who was in Harry's year. Unconsciously she quieted her footsteps, and stepped out of sight of the two teens, wondering why she had hung back to speak with him. She listened quietly as Cho and Harry conversed, and then to her surprise she watched as Mistletoe appeared above them and they shared a chaste kiss, before Cho realizing what had happened made to leave the room. Miranda waited until she was gone and then stepped out of her hiding place._

 _"Harry." She spoke quietly, moving towards where he had frozen in place._

 _"Mira?" He looked dazed as he shook himself back into the present. "What is it?"_

 _"Umbridge and Filch are patrolling the halls. I thought it best if I come to escort you back to the fat lady."_

 _"Alright then."_

 _Without another word they turned and headed back in the direction of Gryffindor tower, both lost in their own thoughts. They were almost to the portrait of the fat lady when Harry spoke._

 _"What house were you in when you were a student here?"_

 _"Ravenclaw." Miranda smiled._

 _"How did you and…Snuffles become involved?"_

 _"Oddly enough, it was your Mother and Remus that introduced us."_

 _Harry smiled at that. "What made you decide to be with him?"_

 _"Oddly enough it was that he was an annoying git who wouldn't ever go away. Took after your father when it came to chasing women he did. Miranda threw him a smile over her shoulder as they came to the fat lady's portrait. "Here you are, Harry. I expect I'll see you for Christmas in a couple of days."_

 _"You'll be with Snuffles?" he asked, and at her nod, his face blossomed into a smile. " Good Night Professor. See you in a couple of days."_

 _Miranda turned to go, then paused. "Harry?"_

 _He turned, looking at her._

 _"Cho isn't the one for you…you're destined to be with another. Remember that." With that, she turned and disappeared from view._

 _Harry watched her go, mulling over her words in his mind._

 _Miranda arrived at number 12 Grimmauld place much later then she intended. Quietly she greeted Charlie who had just arrived and was rummaging through the kitchen cabinets with Remus for a snack. The three spent a few minutes on pleasantries, and Miranda took a moment to tease Remus about the crush that Tonks has seemingly developed on him. Then, lifting her bag over her shoulder she bade both men goodnight and made her way up the stairs to Sirius' childhood bedroom. Quietly she put her bag down and made her way to the bathroom to go through her nightly routine. Within fifteen minutes she was pulling the blanket back on the large king size bed that Sirius had moved into his bedroom when he moved back in and nudging the man of the house to one side so she could slide into the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her as she settled, and she relaxed into his embrace._

 _"You're late, Love." His voice was thick with sleep, and she smiled at him fondly._

 _" I got caught up talking to our God son."_

 _"Oh?" his arms tightened around her, and she snuggled deeper into his embrace, sighing heavily._

 _"He wanted to know how we met."_

 _"Ah." Sirius smiled at the memory. " Did you tell him it was because of Lily?"_

 _"I did," she confirmed sleepily, the stress of the last several months catching up to her in the one place she could finally relax. She turned and kissed Sirius good night. "Sleep now."_

 _He chuckled. "Yes Love, sleep now."_

 _And with that the newly reunited lovers drifted off to sleep together._


End file.
